Of Psycos and Psychaitrists
by CidGaara
Summary: Retter/OC BAD must search for a new member for their colorful agency. Enter Antoinette Kourozinkie a former CIA special agent, turned psychiatrist, with a gift for reading body language. Contains vulgar language. You Have Been Warned!
1. INFO

Okay so Retter is my favorite character from the B.A.D. Agency series, I don't really know why buuut he is. So, here is a story that has been in my head for a little while. I know I haven't finished any of the three stories that I have buuut I really want to pursue this one. I don't really know how often I will be able to post. . . Or if anyone will even read it but it'll be here regardless.

Summary: 

Because an escaped prisoner is being difficult, BAD must search for a new member for their colorful agency. Enter Antoinette Kourozinkie (pronounced ko-ro-zi-kie), a former CIA special agent, turned psychiatrist, with a gift for reading body language. She is fierce, independent, and lethal. The perfect new recruit that can crack the escaped prisoner. The only problem being, she and this 'once been' prisoner have met before, and their meeting didn't end well for either of them. Will Antoinette be able to help BAD agency and get the information they need, or will her and his hatred for each other out weigh the importance of the task?

**I do not own the B.A.D. Agency series!**

Now, I have gotten into the habit of describing my own characters, if I have any, before I really start off with any story that I do. So I will continue with that and this first chapter will be the description, background information, and personality of my Own Character Antoinette Kourozinkie.

Name: Antoinette Dorina Kourozinkie

Date of Birth/Age: 10/ 25/ 1986 \ 24-turning 25

Appearance: Long dark brown almost black, haphazardly layered, naturally corkscrewed hair, bright aquamarine-ish eyes with darker flecks of blue toward the center of her iris. Clear completion with a naturally lightly tanned skin tone. She stood about 5'9" without heels. Toned arms and legs, flat stomach, lightly rounded hips with a decent chest size, (about 'C' cup). She's not skinny but not chunky either, toned. She doesn't where too much make up and only when she has to be professional.

Background: Her father was a compulsive liar and a con man, she learned her skills early on in order to protect herself as a child. Her mother and older brother died in a shooting meant for her father. She was there and witnessed her mother and bother murdered right before her eyes, she was ten when this happened, her brother was sixteen. After the shooting, instead of cherishing the only family member he had left, he started to blame the shooting and everything that went wrong on her. When the abusive words stopped affecting her, he started using his fists. In high school she graduated two years ahead of her class and after went into college. She then graduated college, the top of her class, when she was nineteen. She then was sought after by the CIA and several other government organizations because of her innate talent to read and interpret body language, she took a job with the CIA and she interrogated the prisoners. They eventually gave her the code name 'Lie Detector' because of her success in gathering information. But her talent was not only used within the safe environments of the CIA interrogation room, she also excelled in the field. Her talent and her training kept her one step ahead of any enemy, basically predicting their movements and acting on it before the enemy did. She was one of the best successful field agents the CIA had. But after a series of unsuccessful missions because of reasons not her own, she quit the CIA at the age of twenty-two and started her own psychiatrist practice. She started her work with prisoners, specifically those on death roe and rapists, and soon built her practice up and now has a firm with two other psychiatrists in the same building.

Personality: She is level headed, calm and quiet when it suits her. Most might mistake her as a pushover and it would be the last mistake they would make. She loves animals and children and is kind toward those she knows well but distant and aloof with those she doesn't. She is sarcastic and quick witted and has a morbid since of humor.


	2. 1st official Chapter

Okay so here is the official first chapter to this story. If whoever is reading this is confused please comment or leave me a pm. Flames are unnecessary because if you don't like my story that much then you can just stop reading it whenever you'd like, you don't have to tell me about all the things you think I did wrong. No one is forcing you to read my story. Again if anyone is confused at all about my story just ask the question or tell me and I'll try to explain it the best I can.  
>For those of you who have never heard of the BAD series by Sherrilyn Kenyon, you should really read it if your able to, although if your only twelve or young like that I'd at least wait a few years before you start getting into the romance novels please, I really don't want to be that kind of influence.<br>Anny wayy, here is the story:  
>I (unfortunately) own nothing except my characters Antoinette and Michelle. T.T<br>Key:  
><em>Italics- <em>Flashback/ thoughts  
>Text- regular speech<p>

Flashback- Antoinette's POV  
><em>"You shut your mouth you whore! I don't want to hear a word from your mouth, you understand you filthy tramp!" My, oh so kind and caring, sperm donor, I mean father yelled at me. I, being the perfectly obedient child that I am, chose that moment to slurp rather obnoxiously. My reward you ask, well it was a big, fat, giant, smack against the cheek. You know, all that I was wondering after that oh so lovely smack was what color it was going to turn tomorrow morning?<br>"I told you to shut your mouth Rat!" he yelled again, I simply stared up at him with bored, empty eyes and he squirmed. That was satisfaction in my whacked out mind. I made him squirm, the most famous con man to ever set foot in California. I, his twelve year old 'useless, waste of space' daughter, made __him__ squirm. That's got to count for something right? He squirmed again, getting agitated and feeing uncomfortable with my intense, never blinking stare.  
>"What! What do you want trash?" what was that, four insults now? Wow to think that might be a new record, but it's not, plus he's not even drunk. If he were drunk it would double, probably triple.<br>"You called me down" I answered softly, calmly, making sure to aggravate him even more because his words didn't affect me like he thought they would. They used to, the first year on our own, but now they're just wasted and useless words to me. When I looked back up at him again, he had an evil and sly look to his eyes, his position changed and he smirked. That was my indicator, as soon as that smirk made it's appearance it was time to get the hell out of dodge.  
>"That's right, I did didn't' I?" and with that he slammed his fist into my side.<br>_End Flashback

"Nettie!" Michelle said loudly reaching a hand down to try and shake me awake, before her hand reached my skin, I grabbed it, my head still on my desk and my eyes down on my other arm.

"What Michie?" I questioned, my voice slightly muffled because my head was still down. Michelle tried to get her arm back from my hold but I didn't release her arm so all she ended up doing was tugging and sighing.

"There are men here to see you, something about a job I think" she replied still trying to tug her arm free. I finally picked my head up and looked at her with my chin resting on my unoccupied hand. I quickly glanced down at her arm held between my hand and then up at her eyes. Michelle was a pretty, young woman in her early twenties that was still in college working on her degree. She had a small waist, surprisingly large chest size, and nice, kind eyes. I had hired her as a temporary secretary when my last one moved with her husband, but Michelle and I quickly found a fast friendship and got along well. So ultimately she stayed as my secretary and I helped her with her studies.

"Did you ask for their names Michie?" I questioned sarcastically finally letting her wrist go and standing up, then walked toward my mirror to check and make sure that the minimal make up I had on looked presentable. At the sight of my reflection my eyes widened. "Ugh I look like death warmed over. Great." I mumbled, waiting for Michie's reply.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate that nickname you gave me?" Michie questioned sweetly. I glanced at her through the mirror and rolled my eyes.

"Every time I call you Michie, and I already told you to call me Toni like every other person who knows me, but nooo once you found out my real name you gave me the stupid nickname Nettie. You know what that makes me sound like? A porn star that has a fetish for lace panties and fish net stockings. Thanks, love you too kid" I replied back sarcastically.

"You make me sound like a man! I can't get a date as it is, but then you have to go and call me by a guys name and they think I'm a lesbian." She argued, I smiled a little and shook my head, she was the only one that I really tolerate enough to argue with, but it wasn't really arguing, more like playful banter.

"So we have a porn star and a lady with gender issues? Good, now why don't we meet these men you mentioned before they hear any more of our conversation about porn stars with net fetishes, and women with gender issues?" I replied while finishing fixing up my make up and walking over to the door and opening it. Out side my office door had to be the three most handsome men I had ever seen. They were all tall, dark and looked extremely serious. But because of my "innate talent" in reading body language, I knew that they were highly amused with our previous conversation, and at least two of them looked interested in Michie and me. Michie was extremely red faced and flustered so I let her pass by me and get back to her desk then looked toward the three hulking men in front of me.

"Antoinette Kourozinkie, my assistant said you needed to speak with me?" I introduced myself while holding my hand to the side indicating they should step into my office.

"And your assistant's name?" one of the men questioned while looking back at Michelle. I smirked lightly and looked up at him.

"Michelle Locke" I replied waiting for Michie to unknowingly correct me.

"It's, Michie!" Michie yelled at me while banging a folder on her desk, she then looked up at me and went red again. "Gosh I hate it when you do that psychiatrist mind thing on me!" she accused me and I made a heart with my hands then I broke one half and let my thumbs hang with one hand up in a half heart and the other down with another half of the heart.

"Oh Michie you're breaking my heart." I told her with a smirk then closed the door once all the men were in my office.

"Please, have a seat." I told them switching from friendly and bantering to serious in a heartbeat. The men glanced at me and one of them with long brown hair held at the base of his neck gave me a cursory once over. It wasn't for sexual purposes, more along the lines of he was trying to figure me out. I lifted an eyebrow and let my eyes wander his body posture. _Straight back, leaning on one leg more than the other, blank eyes, slight bulge on each side of jacket, nice shoes, nice suite, calloused hands and fluid movements, defiantly a agent. _I thought to myself quickly accessing him in one heartbeat.

"Whatever this might be about Mr. Agent, it better not be about my record," I told him then fell into my seat behind my desk. The man looked slightly startled for only a moment then he quickly plastered on a charming smirk, but before he started speaking I interrupted him. "And just for the record, I don't get charmed to do anything from someone with a pretty face. Now are you going to at least introduce yourself or are you going to make me guess. Let me warn you beforehand, I think of the worst name possible then give it to you as a nickname if you don't hurry it might happen to you too." The man smirked again then sat back in a 'faux' relaxed position, I knew that at any sign of threat from me or elsewhere he would snap into action, he just had that kinda look to him

"The name is Joe, Joe Public," he paused and watched me for a sign of anything, I bit my lip and smiled as best as I could. His dark eyebrow lifted and he continued, "The man on my right is Retter and the man to my left is Alek. I'm here to offer you a job."

"Let me guess Mr. Head honcho, seeing how I have a knack for getting information others can't, you need me to interrogate someone; ex-con, prisoner, terrorist, your girlfriend's mother, your brother whoever. Am I right?"

"Well we don't deal with too many ex-cons, I currently don't have a girlfriend and never had a brother. But you are close. We need you to get information from a prisoner that works with terrorists." he replied with a smirk twitching his lips. I snapped my fingers together and rolled my eyes and glanced at the two silent men on each side of him.

"What's with the other two thirds of the three musketeers? They mute or do they just not like women and prefer to only talk with their same sex?" I questioned trying to relieve some of the stifling tension that was so thick someone could cut it with a chainsaw and still only break one layer of it. The guy, Retter, on Joe's right spoke first with a dashing and very sly smile.

"I was thinking of how a guy would go about trying to get in your pants. You'd know what they wanted before they'd even know they were about to ask." he replied apparently trying to get me flustered, but seeing how I had a mess load of guy friends who also enjoyed this same activity, I've become immune to the constant teasing.

"If they know me then they just flat out ask, but if they don't know me then it is quite funny when they walk away from me flustered, blushing and stuttering. Now why exactly would a man like you be asking this question when you're here on business? Business that might end with me working beside you, because I don't know if you know this but, sex and work don't mix well together." I told him leaning on my desk toward him. He grinned but before he could talk Joe interrupted him with an annoyed look.

"Keep it in your pants Retter, and make sure it stays there. Now on with business, we are in need of your special talent. This ex-prisoner had some dealings done with a terrorist cell that we are trying to track down and stop. We need you to get the information out of him that he has. Think you can help us?" Joe questioned getting back on topic. I stretched and sighed then cracked my neck and rolled to my computer.

"What's the Hamburglar's name, what prison was his home and when did he get out. And if possible what's his crime, I can tell you how easy it will be for me if I can get his prison records." I explained while clicking on my mouse getting to the site I was looking for.

"All we got was his name and prison. Our hackers couldn't get the rest," Joe explained hesitantly, I looked over at him and gave him a blank look then turned my computer screen towards him.

"I have access to every prisoner, in every prison, in every state, name and prison please." I told him then turned the screen back to me waiting for the name to type in.

"You'll have to come back to our base to do this research. Its confidential information. You'll have to accept the offer before we tell you any more information. Understand our reasoning, we don't want any one else getting this information." Joe told me trying to get me to understand.

"How long do I have to answer your offer?" I questioned turning towards him and leaning back in my chair.

"Twenty-four hours, that's all the time that I can offer. Our base is in Nashville, Tennessee." he explained and I scrunched my lips together, pulling them to one side of my mouth.

"Is this a temporary job or do I become one of your agents from your shadow agency."

"Why do you think we're a shadow agency?" Alek questioned.

"All of you are too secretive, plus I've already worked for the CIA, any other federal agency would have pronounced themselves. Also all those other agents usually have a giant stick shoved up their ass and think they're agency is better than all the others. One of the reasons I quit the CIA." I explained

"And another reason would be?" Retter questioned, I looked toward him and smirked.

"I didn't agree with all the rules. What can I say, I have issues with authority and rules, they just beg me to break them." I told him, my smirk still in place.

"Great another one to challenge my authority and orders" Joe mumbled but we all heard it anyway.

"So, when do we leave for Nashville?" I questioned slyly. Joe's head snapped up and he looked at me.

"You'll take it? You'll help us?" he questioned sounding astonished. My eyebrow rose and I tilted my head to the right.

"Were you really that surprised?" I questioned

"You have a good job going for you right now I didn't think you would agree so quickly." He explained

"One condition, Michie has to come too." I told them waiting for their reactions. Joe looked unsure, Retter didn't look like he cared too much, and Alek looked. . . excited?

"She's a liability, you wont want her to get hurt, no" Joe said

"No she needs me, I'm all she has left, she comes or I don't." I told them with a stern, cold, and icy voice.

"You already agreed" he said just as stern and with a hard look. I returned the look tenfold.

"Would you really force me? Like you said, I'm the only one who can break this guy, she's coming with me." I said with a final tone. Joe looked perplexed.

"Before anyone gets hurt in here, may I interject?" Michelle's voice was heard at the door. "Nettie, jerk wad decided to make an appearance after all and he's on his way up, do you need me to taze him?" she added. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"No send him in I'll take care of him. Wait when did you get a tasar?" I questioned slightly confused. Michelle looked at me innocently.

"When we weren't allowed to carry guns anymore." she replied looking innocent. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Who exactly is jerk wad?" Retter questioned.

"Nettie's stalker" Michelle replied while walked out the door. My head slipped from my hands and banged on my desk.

"Do you seriously have to refer to my father as a stalker?" I questioned exasperated.

"Yes!" was Michelle's faint reply.

"Why exactly do you call him jerk wad?" poor, sweet, young, little Alek questioned innocently. I looked up at him and the side of my mouth lifted.

"You'll understand when he stomps in here. You might want to be standing and away from my desk, his arms go a bit throw-y. He can't control them sometimes. Or at least that's his excuse." I replied gesturing them to stand and clear a path from my door to my desk. _I could already hear him yelling and stomping. This must be about the money he thinks he deserves from me but doesn't have. Ugh, I really hate him most of the times._

As soon as I finished thinking this my office door slammed open and I casually glanced up from my desk, my head was on one of my hands with my elbow on the desk, and watched as he stomped to my desk. He placed both hands on my desk apparently trying to intimidate me, but he lost that trick when he beat me one too many times. I leaned back in my chair and looked up at him.

"Yes oh great Father of mine. Is there anything I can help you with?" I questioned in a sarcastically polite voice. Michelle was at the door looking at the altercation. Joe and Alec were close to her by the door just watching and Retter was closer to me on my right.

"You can give me the money you owe me!" he shouted. I flinched involuntarily, out of the corner of my eye I saw Retter move slightly, before he got too far, I waved him off.

"How much do I owe you this week? Because apparently I owed you five hundred dollars last week." I told him

"Yeah and you still didn't pay me! Give me my money!"

"And I'm not going to give you anymore. I've given you enough, get out of my building before I call the cops." I told him with a no nonsense stare. He leaned forward and his hand was swinging. Before he could blink his arm was grabbed by not only my hand but Retter's as well. Retter glared at my father and squeezed his arm. My eyebrow lifted and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get out" I told him coldly and shoved his arm away from me. Retter did the same at the same time so my father stumbled back. "go borrow money from your friends. Because I don't think you remember disowning me."

"I'm your only family, you can't throw me out." he argued, I rolled my eyes and gave him a look I would a two year old.

"Watch me, to me you're nothing but a sperm donor so get out of my building. Now" I replied then acted like I punched in the number for the police, it was then he chose his opportunity to leave. When I heard the elevator door close I put the phone back on it's hook and plopped down onto my chair. Then in walks my savior Michelle with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"You're the best, thanks Michie" I sighed as I sipped my drink.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure he is your father?" Retter questioned. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I even got both of our DNA and they matched. Sucks don't it?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I don't really mean to badger you but are you serious about wanting to work for us? Michelle can come along I don't really give a shit any more, as long as you get away from that psycho." Joe said changing the subject.

"Well isn't that sweet of you." I commented sarcastically.

"Oh, are we gonna move again? Cool, where are we going this time?" Michelle questioned.

* * *

><p>Well, like I said at the beginning, there is the official first chapter for this story, sorry for the grammar, or errors in this story. it has definitely been a while since I've updated and I honestly don't know how far I'll be able to go. But it is going now so hopefully i can get a move on a update a little bit more frequently.<p>

Sorry about the issues and I hoped you like it so far.


End file.
